Liebesdreieck
by NagisaTamaoFanNumberOne
Summary: Nachdem  Faith  von ihrer Vergangenheit  eingeholt wird, kehrt  sie  mit  den Halliwell Schwestern nach Sunnydale zurück,  wo sie  sich mit  Buffy und ihren  Freunden  den  Meister  stellen müssen,  der neu auferstanden ist.


**Disclaimer: **Die gesamten Charakter von Charmed und Buffy gehören nicht mir.

**Inhalt: **Nachdem Faith von ihrer Vergangenheit eingeholt wird, kehrt sie mit den Halliwell Schwestern nach Sunnydale zurück, wo sie sich mit Buffy und ihren Freunden den Meister stellen müssen, der neu auferstanden ist.

**Notizen: **Das ist ein alternatives Universum. Die 7. Staffel von Buffy ist nie geschehen. Nach den Geschehnissen in der vierten Staffel von "Angel" ist Faith nach San Francisco gegangen, wo sie auf die Zauberhaften getroffen ist.

**Warnung: **Diese Geschichte enthält die Liebe zwischen zwei Frauen. Also wer so etwas nicht lesen möchte, der sollte sich schleunigst an eine andere Geschichte wenden.

**Auf nach Sunnydale**

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Piper Halliwell in ihren Bett aufwachte.

Zuerst wusste sie nicht, was sie geweckt hatte. Sie dachte an einer Gefahr, die vielleicht sie und ihre Hexenschwestern bedrohte. Schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass irgendwelche Dämonen oder Warlocks ihr Zuhause angriffen. Seit Jahren wurden sie schon bedroht und nach dem Tod ihrer älteren Schwester, Prue, hatte sich alles nur noch verschlimmert.

Fast sofort richtete sich Piper in ihren Bett auf und griff sofort nach dem Lichtschalter ihrer Nachtischlampe, als sie das Seufzen neben sich vernahm.

"Ich liebe dich." vernahm sie die Stimme. "Ich will nicht gehen."

Schnell entspannte sich Piper wieder. Nicht ein Dämon hatte sie geweckt, sondern es war nur ihre Freundin Faith gewesen.

Als die Hexe die Lampe anschaltete, sah sie, wie Faith sich im Bett neben ihr unruhig herum wälzte.

Wie schön sie selbst in Schlaf war, dachte Piper: Ihre langen dunklen Haare, die ihr bis zu den nackten Schultern hingen, ihr sinnlicher Mund und ihre nun geschlossenen Augen, in die sich Piper immer wieder verlieben könnte. Und erst ihr durchtrainierter Körper!

Faith war einfach perfekt. Sie war eine Frau, um die sie viele beneideten. Allerdings war das Leben nicht immer einfach mit ihr. Aus irgendeinen Grund war sie oft so komisch, als hätte Faith irgendein Geheimnis, das sie mit ihr nicht teilen konnte.

Schon so manches Mal hatte sie sich gefragt, ob die dunkelhaarige Jägerin für sie die Richtige war. Aber nach dem Tod von Leo hatte sie sich bei niemanden so gut gefühlt, wie bei ihr.

Erneut begann Faith aufzustöhnen. Und wieder sprach sie.

"Ich liebe dich."

Die Worte von ihr zu hören, war schön für Piper. Aber fast sofort zuckte sie zusammen, als sie ihre nächsten Worten vernahm.

"B, ich liebe dich. Und ich weiß, dass du mich auch brauchst, Baby."

Piper war verwirrt. Faith hat von einer B gesprochen. Wer war diese Person? Eine ehemalige Freundin von ihr, jemanden, den sie immer noch liebte?

Sie war unsicher. Sie wusste, dass sie Faith vom Herzen liebte, aber fühlte die Jägerin auch genauso?

"Ich will Sunnydale nicht verlassen!" schrie Faith und öffnete plötzlich die Augen.

Zitternd richtete sie sich auf und blickte verwirrt in Pipers ernstes Gesicht.

"Was?" fragte sie und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Wer ist B?" kam Piper sofort zur Sache. Sie wollte nicht wie eine eifersüchtige Freundin klingen, aber es gelang ihr nicht so ganz.

"B?" wunderte sich Faith.

"Du hast ihren Namen im Schlaf geschrieen. Ist sie eine Ex-Freundin von dir?"

Faith runzelte die Stirn und sagte erst mal nichts dazu. Zu überrascht war sie.

"Niemand!" behauptete sie schließlich. "Niemanden, der eine Bedeutung spielt."

"Aber du hast gesagt, dass du sie liebst." wollte sich Piper nicht so leicht abspeisen lassen.

"Das war ein Traum und Träume sind nicht real. "

"Warum lügst du mich an, Faith?" sagte Piper und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. "Ich denke, wir sind zusammen. Oder bin ich nur ein Trostpflaster für dich?"

"P, ich liebe dich. Ich denke, dass weißt du."

Faith beugte sich vor, um ihre Freundin zärtlich in die Arme zu nehmen, aber Piper schüttelte enttäuscht ihren Kopf und wandte sich ab.

"Vergiss den Traum!" meinte die Jägerin und berührte die Schulter der Hexe. Langsam drehte sie ihre Freundin herum. "Und das werde ich dir beweisen."

Faith beugte sich vor, und sanft berührten ihre weichen Lippen die von ihrer Freundin.

"Nein, Faith!" erwiderte Piper und stieß Faith von sich. "Nein!"

Es war immer das Gleiche. Immer wenn sich Faith mit ihr stritt, begann die Jägerin mit ihr intim zu werden, damit Piper ihren Streit vergaß.

Wieder versuchte es Faith. Sie ignorierte Pipers Einwände und beugte sich erneut vor. Dieses Mal erreichte die dunkelhaarige junge Frau ihr Ziel und die Hexe schmolz unter ihren Küssen hinweg.

"Wir sollten darüber reden." seufzte Piper, als sich Faith kurz von ihren Lippen löste.

"Wirklich!" lachte Faith und drückte ihre Freundin langsam aufs Bett.

Auf der Matratze begann sie Pipers wunderbares langes dunkles Haar zu streicheln und küsste sie wieder. Nach einer Weile löste sie sich und starrte ihre atemlose Freundin an.

"Was?" wollte Piper wissen.

"Nichts." grinste Faith und berührte die Knöpfe des Nachthemdes ihrer Partnerin.

Langsam begann sie sie von oben nach unten aufzuknöpfen.

"Gefällt dir das?" wollte Faith wissen, als Piper mit offenem Hemd vor ihr lag.

"Sei still und lieb mich!" zischte die Hexe.

Faith nickte und beugte sich vor. Zuerst berührte sie ihren linken Busen, dann verwöhnte sie ihm vorsichtig mit ihrer Zunge.

Piper schloss einfach die Augen und genoss die Berührungen ihrer Freundin.

"Das ist gut!" seufzte sie und stellte schließlich erfreut fest, dass Faith sie nicht enttäuschte und auch ihren anderen Busen verwöhnte.

Während die Jägerin weiter fortfuhr, knöpfte sie ebenfalls ihr Hemd auf und saß schließlich mit nackten Oberkörper auf dem Bett.

Als Piper dies bemerkte, richtete sie sich plötzlich auf und stieß die Jägerin von sich und bewegte sich vor, um auch ihre Busen zu verwöhnen.

"Wie köstlich." sagte sie und begann Faiths Brüste zu küssen.

Die Jägerin genoss das unglaubliche Gefühl und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Piper war so gut, dachte sie.

Nach einer Weile löste sich die Hexe, und das dunkelhaarige Mädchen begann sich zu Pipers strammen Oberschenkeln zu beugen. Sie zog ihr den Slip aus und stieß ihre Beine auseinander.

"Was für eine Sicht!" erwiderte sie, glitt vor und berührten mit ihren Mund das weiche Fleisch ihrer Freundin.

Sie versuchte so zärtlich wie möglich zu sein, bis Piper aufstöhnte, dann griff sie nach ihren unteren Lippen und stieß ihre Zunge langsam hinein.

"Ja!" stöhnte Piper und genoss das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, als Faith sie berührte.

Aber bevor sie den Höhepunkt erreichen konnte, schob sie Faiths Kopf hoch und schaute in ihr erstauntes Gesicht.

"Ich will dich auch!" erklärte sie und bat die Jägerin, sich hinzuknien.

Nachdem Faith das getan hatte, rutschte die Hexe zwischen Faiths beide Schenkeln und verwöhnte von da aus die Öffnung ihrer Freundin.

Vor Vergnügen jauchzte Faith auf.

Schon bald vergaßen beide Frauen ihre Umwelt und begannen sich schließlich gegenseitig zu streicheln, bis die Erschöpfung sie zwang, sich auszuruhen.

Atemlos lösten sie sich und sahen sich an.

"P, alles in Ordnung?" fragte die dunkelhaarige Jägerin.

"Oh ja!" meinte Piper.

Die Hexe näherte sich ihr und legte ihre Arme um ihre Freundin.

"Noch Lust, darüber zu reden?" wollte Faith wissen.

"Worüber?"

Faith lachte.

"Hallo, Paige!" begrüßte der Mann an der Tür zum Club P3 die jüngste Schwester. "Ist alles klar?"

"Hallo, Derek!" erwiderte das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren. "Mir geht´s gut, denke ich. Wir sehen uns später, okay?"

Derek nickte und Paige drehte sich, um den Club zu betreten.

Seitdem die Hexe in das Leben der Halliwell eingetreten war, war sie mindestens einmal pro Woche hier. Sie genoss einfach die Musik und die Atmosphäre.

Aber in der letzten Zeit war sie nicht mehr glücklich. Sie sorgte sich um ihr Liebesleben. Nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war, hatte sie Probleme damit, den Richtigen zu finden.

Schon in der Vergangenheit war es nicht leicht gewesen, aber nun waren die Dinge noch schwieriger geworden.

Ihre Schwestern hatten sie gewarnt, dass sie mit niemanden über ihr Geheimnis, dass sie eine Hexe war, reden durfte, aber das hatte den Nachteil, dass ihr Liebesleben dadurch zerstört wurde.

"Hallo, Paige." riss sie eine Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Paige drehte ihren Kopf und erkannte eine blonde junge Frau vor sich, die sie vor kurzer Zeit kennen gelernt hatte. Sie hieß Lina und stammte aus Deutschland und war nach San Francisco gekommen, um hier zu studieren.

"Hallo, Lina." erwiderte sie.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Lina, als sie bemerkte, dass mit Paige etwas nicht stimmte.

"Natürlich. Warum nicht?" log die Hexe.

"Weil es offensichtlich ist. Du sieht wie jemand aus, der Sorgen hat."

Paige schüttelte ihren Kopf und ging mit Lina an einen freien Tisch, an den sie sich hinsetzten.

"Es ist nichts." meinte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen. "Nur mein Liebesleben."

"Sei nicht traurig." beruhigte Lina sie und berührte Paiges Haar. "Ich bin auch solo. Was ist mit Michael?"

Paige seufzte auf.

Ja, da gab es Michael, einen attraktiven jungen Mann, der wie Paige den Club öfter besuchte.

"Vergiss ihn!" sagte Paige. "Ich bin nicht interessiert."

Aber Lina glaubte ihr nicht.

"Und warum suchst du gerade nach ihm?"

Paige lachte. "Du hast Recht. Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob er der Richtige für mich ist. Mein Leben ist gerade etwas kompliziert."

"Versuch es doch!" schlug Lina vor.

"Vielleicht, wenn er im Klub ist."

"Er kommt gerade." erzählte Lina und zeigte mit den Finger auf die Vordertür des P3s.

Paige schaute hin und erkannte ihren Schwarm. Er sah so süß aus, dachte sie. Er hatte schwarzes langes Haar und die blausten Augen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte.

Sie wollte darüber lächeln, aber dann sah sie die Blondine an seiner Seite. Und es war offensichtlich, dass sie mehr als nur Freunde waren.

"Es tut mir leid, Paige!" sagte ihre Freundin, als sie die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen bemerkte.

Aber die Hexe wollte nichts davon hören.

"Ich möchte gehen!" erklärte sie und stand auf.

Schnell folgte ihr Lina und überholte draußen ihre Freundin.

"Warte, Paige. Ich wusste nicht, dass er eine Freundin hat."

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist nur so, dass ich kein Glück bei Beziehungen habe." sagte Paige deprimiert.

"Lass uns doch woanders hingehen!" schlug Lina vor.

Obwohl sie es nicht wollte, sagte sie trotzdem ja.

Nachdem sie einige Zeit damit verbracht hatten, zu tanzen und zu trinken, stöhnte Paige auf.

"Ich fühl mich so schlecht. Ich glaube, ich habe zu viel getrunken."

"Ist das so falsch?" fragte Lina.

"Ja, ich hatte schließlich mal ein Problem mit Alkohol."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja." erzählte Paige. "Es war sehr schlimm. Ich war damals auf jeder Party. Zu dieser Zeit war ich so unsicher gewesen, Ich wusste nicht, was ich wollte. Glücklicherweise ist das jetzt vorbei."

"Das wusste ich nicht. Ich hoffe, das hat jetzt keine Auswirkungen."

Paige schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Ich habe es damals nicht wirklich gebraucht, also dürfte dies eine Ausnahme gewesen sein."

"Paige, ich muss dir etwas sagen." unterbrach Lina sie vorsichtig.

"Was?" wollte die Hexe wissen.

"Ich hoffe, du bist nicht schockiert."

"Warum? Was willst du mir sagen?"

"Ich mag dich, Paige, aber ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verknallt." gab Lina leise zu.

"Was?" schrie Paige und sprang auf.

Schnell bemerkte sie, dass sie von den Menschen an den anderen Tischen angestarrt wurde und setzte sich wieder hin.

"Was meinst du damit, Lina?" fragte Paige, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Ich liebe dich." erklärte die Blondine.

Paige war verwirrt und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie entschied sich zu gehen und stand wieder auf.

"Entschuldige, aber ich muss gehen." erklärte sie und verschwand.

"Paige!" schrie Lina ihr hinterher. Aber die Hexe ignorierte sie und verließ den Club.

Paige war außer sich. Sie war über die Beichte ihrer Freundin schockiert. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass sie offen für alles wäre, aber das war etwas anderes. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein. Selbst, wenn sie die Frau attraktiv fand. Sie war nicht wie ihre Schwester Piper und ihre Freundin Faith.

Verwirrt fuhr sie nach Hause.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Piper wieder früh in der Küche und bereitete das Frühstück vor, als Phoebe das Zimmer betrat.

"Morgen!" grüßte die mittlere Schwester sie.

"Morgen!"

Phoebe blieb stehen und schaute ihre Schwester an.

"Was ist los?" fragte sie, als sie den abwesenden Blick von Piper bemerkte.

"Was?"

Piper sah Phoebe an, die vor ihr stand.

"Ist alles okay?"

"Ja, natürlich." erwiderte Piper und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. "Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung."

"Faith?" riet Phoebe.

Piper seufzte auf.

"Ich wusste ja, dass die Beziehung nicht einfach mit ihr sein würde. Aber nicht so hart. Letzte Nacht hat sie von einer früheren Freundin geträumt. Ich nehme an, dass sie mich liebt, aber ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher."

"Was hat sie denn dazu gesagt?" fragte Phoebe, als sie sich ein Glas Saft aus dem Schrank holte und sich zu ihrer Schwester am Tisch setzte.

"Du kennst doch Faith. Sie leugnete es. "

"Was denkst du denn?" wollte Phoebe wissen. "Liebt sie dich?"

"Mein Verstand sagt ja, aber mein Herz ist sich nicht so sicher. Ich weiß, das hört sich komisch an."

Phoebe versuchte sie zu beruhigen und strich ihr über das Haar.

"Keine Sorge. Du bist nicht die einzige, die Probleme hat. Meine Beziehung mit Cole war auch nicht gerade leicht gewesen."

"Denkst du noch an ihn?" wollte Piper wissen.

Phoebe nickte.

"Ja, natürlich. Er war mein Ehemann. Wie kann ich das vergessen?

"Entschuldige, ich spreche von meinen Problemen. Und dabei hast du deine eigenen."

"He." lachte Phoebe, sprang auf und wirbelte herum. "Mir geht es gut. Und Faith ist nicht Cole. Sie wird nicht versuchen wollen, uns zu töten."

Piper wollte etwas sagen, um sie zu trösten. Aber ihr fiel nichts ein, um Phoebes Schmerz zu lindern. Sie wusste nur, dass Phoebe nicht gerne über den ehemaligen Dämon sprach.

Alles war damals falsch gelaufen. Ihre Liebe hatte nicht ausgereicht. Jedenfalls dachte Phoebe so darüber. Und sie war so bitter geworden, dass sich Piper manchmal Sorgen um sie machte.

Sie hoffte wirklich, dass Phoebe nicht zu der alten Frau werden würde, die damals kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit erschienen war, als die mittlere Schwester unsicher gewesen war, ob sie Cole ehelichen sollte.

Nun war der Ex-Dämon verschwunden, aber Phoebe hatte nichts vergessen.

"Piper, ich bin eifersüchtig auf dich." gab die mittlere Schwester zu. "Du hast jemanden. Ich wünschte, ich wäre auch so glücklich."

"Das wirst du. Ich glaube wirklich ..." begann Piper, wurde aber mitten im Satz von den Klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen.

Als die älteste Schwester abhob, hörte sie nur kurz zu und legte dann schnell wieder auf.

"Was ist?" fragte Phoebe, die schon ahnte, dass der Anruf nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.

"Paige!" sagte Piper knapp. "Sie hat Probleme."

"Vampire!" riet die mittlere Schwester.

Piper stöhnte auf und nickte: "Vampire."

Besorgt schaltete Paige Matthews ihr Handy aus. Sie hatte Piper benachrichtigt und hoffte nun, dass bald Hilfe eintreffen würde. Solange musste sie nun in ihren Versteck, hinter der Mülltonne in einer einsamen Gasse, ausharren.

Sie war entkommen, aber sie ahnte, dass es noch nicht vorbei war.

Nein, ihre Gegner hatten alles geplant. Sie wussten, dass Paige so früh zur Arbeit fuhr und hatten sich mitten auf der Straße gestellt, um sie abzufangen. Natürlich hatte sie gehalten. Schließlich hatte sie ja nicht gewusst, dass es Vampire auf sie abgesehen hatten. Als Paige bewusst wurde, wen sie vor sich hatte, war sie schnell ausgestiegen, Aber die Vampire waren schlau gewesen. Sie hatten sich ohne Zögerung auf sie geworfen und versucht anzugreifen. Dank ihrer Kräfte konnte sie sich allerdings wehren und es gelang ihr schließlich, sich in dieser einsamen Gasse zu verstecken.

Nun wartete sie. Und das war nicht gerade angenehm für sie. Schon in der Kindheit war sie nicht die geduldigste Person gewesen.

Wo waren sie bloß, fragte sich Paige. Warum griffen sie nicht an? Warten sie bloß ab, um sie so zu ängstigen, damit sie leichtes Spiel mit ihr hatten oder warteten sie auf ihre Schwestern, um es gleich mit allen aufzunehmen? Die jüngste Schwester wusste es nicht. Aber nach mehren Minuten entschloss sie sich, nicht länger abzuwarten. Ohne zu zögern, schnellte sie hinter der Mülltonne hervor und blickte einen Vampir, der sich angeschlichen hatte, ins Gesicht.

"Der Meister will dich!" fauchte er und sprang vor, als Paige reagierte.

Bevor ihr Gegner sie erreicht hatte, aktivierte sie ihre Kräfte und schleuderte dank ihnen, die Mülltonne auf ihn zu. Die Wucht schleuderte ihn zu Boden und betäubte ihn für einige Sekunden.

Als er wieder stand, war sie bei ihn und schoss ihn einen kurzen Holzpflock durchs Herz, der ihn sofort explodieren ließ.

Gut, dass ich ihn seit einiger Zeit bei mir herum trage, dachte Paige und spürte im gleichen Moment eine neue Gefahr hinter sich.

Sie wollte sich umdrehen, aber es war schon zu spät. Noch in der Umdrehung erwischte sie der Schlag, der sofort bei ihr eine Ohnmacht auslöste.

Es war wie damals, dachte Piper Halliwell. Wieder musste sie jemanden aus den Klauen von Vampiren retten. Heute war es Paige, damals Faith.

Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, wie sich ihr gesamtes Leben verändert hatte.

Sie hatte eine Warnung erhalten und gemeinsam mit ihren Schwestern und ihren damaligen Ehemann Leo Wyatt waren sie zu dem Ort gefahren, in den Vampire eine unschuldige Frau bedroht hatten. Wie sich herausstellte, war die Unschuldige Faith, die gerade erst in San Francisco angekommen war. Es war zum Kampf gekommen und es hatte wirklich so ausgesehen, dass alles ohne Probleme ablaufen würde, aber dann hatten die Vampire diesen Zauberspruch aufgesagt.

Zwar konnte er den Hexen nichts antun, was die Vampire nicht geahnt hatten, aber es erwischte Pipers Mann Leo, der von dieser Magie voll erwischt wurde und langsam jegliche Lebenskraft verloren hatte.

Zuerst hatte Piper noch gehofft, der oberste Rat würde den Wächter des Lichts helfen, aber sie erklärten ihr, dass sie ihr Leo nicht mehr zurückgeben konnten. Zu stark war der Spruch der Vampire gewesen. Diese Nachricht zu hören, war schrecklich für Piper gewesen. Nach Prues Tod war dies das Schrecklichste, was ihr jemals widerfahren war. Sie hatte sich tagelang in ihren Zimmer eingesperrt oder war stundenlang in der Stadt herumgelaufen, bis sie schließlich wieder an das Leben teilgenommen hatte.

Dass sie heute wieder normal weiter leben konnte, verdankte sie Faith. Nach den Ereignissen war sie bei den Halliwells eingezogen, um ihnen bei dem Kampf gegen den Vampiren zu helfen und sie war es auch, die Piper tröstete, bis sich beide Frauen schließlich ineinander verliebt hatten. Erst hatte Piper das wegen Leo nicht zulassen wollen, aber dann erkannte sie die Wahrheit, dass selbst ihr Mann sich wünschen würde, dass sie nicht allein war. Seitdem waren sie mehr oder weniger glücklich miteinander.

Was die Vampire anging, die ihr Leo genommen hatte, so stellte sich bald heraus, dass es sich bei ihnen um einen Kult mächtiger Magier handelte, die einen alten gefährlichen Vampir dienten, der seine Macht in den Vereinigten Staaten auszudehnen begann. Wer dieser Vampir war, hatten sie bis heute nicht herausgefunden.

"Piper!" riss Phoebe ihre Schwester aus den Gedanken. "Hier muss es sein. Das ist Ort, von den uns Paige angerufen hat."

Piper schaute sich um. Sie waren in einer Gegend angelangt, die nicht gerade zu den besten in San Francisco gehörten. Wenn hier ein Angriff auf ihre Schwester erfolgt war, so würden ihr die Anwohner kaum geholfen haben. Zu alltäglich war ein Überfall in dieser Gegend.

"Vielleicht waren sie schneller gewesen!" vermutete Faith.

"Faith!" zischte Piper ihre Freundin an.

Das Schlimme an der Jägerin war manchmal, dass sie zu pessimistisch dachte.

"Nein, sie müssen noch hier sein!" entgegnete Piper und klang dabei so, als würde sie sich selbst mit diesen Worten beruhigen wollen.

"Du hast recht!" erwiderte Phoebe vom Fahrersitz.

Sie hatten den Wagen an den Rand gefahren und hatte einen Stadtplan mit einem Pendel hervorgeholt. Dank ihrer Kräfte erkannte sie, dass der Aufenthaltsort der Hexe noch immer in dieser Gegend war.

"Da ist eine Gasse!" erkannte Faith und zeigte vor sich.

"Sieht ziemlich dunkel aus!" erwiderte Piper.

Ohne auf ihre Entscheidung zu warten, stiegen Phoebe und Faith schon aus und traten in die nah stehende Gasse.

"Wartet!" rief Piper ihnen zu und beeilte sich.

Als die drei die Gasse betreten hatten, sahen sie dank der morgendlichen Dunkelheit erstmal nichts. Dann erkannte sie die Schatten, die sich am Ende der Gasse versammelt hatten. Phoebe reagierte sofort und schaltete eine Lampe, die sie mitgenommen hatte, an.

Die mittlere Schwester hatte sich nicht geirrt. Paige war noch immer hier und sie befand sich in der Gewalt der Vampire. Ohnmächtig lag sie auf den Boden und ein Vampir hatte sich so eben über sie gebeugt. Ob er zubeißen wollte, konnte Piper nicht sagen, aber das war auch egal. Die Wesen der Nacht sollten es bereuen, ihre Schwester überfallen zu haben.

"Der Spruch!" schrie Piper und holte selbst einen Zettel aus der Tasche, auf den der Zauber stand, mit denen sie schon oft ganze Gruppen von Vampiren ausgelöscht hatten. Zwar konnte sie auch dank ihrer Kraft welche explodieren lassen. Aber das funktionierte immer nur einer nach den anderen.

Als Phoebe ihren Zettel ebenfalls hervorgeholt hatte, fingen die beiden Hexen an.

"Die Macht der Drei,

Lasst diejenigen verschwinden ..."

Weiter kamen Piper und Phoebe nicht.

Die älteste Schwester hörte noch Faiths Warnung, dann sprang sie ein Vampir, der irgendwo an der Seite gelauert hatte, an und schleuderte sie zu Boden. Sie versuchte, ihn explodieren lassen, aber der Vampir hatte ihre Hände gepackt und verhinderte so, dass sie sich wehren konnte. Als er schließlich seine Zähne entblößt hatte, glaubte Piper schon an das Schlimmste, als ihr Gegner einfach vor ihren Augen zu Staub zerfiel.

"Komm schon!" schrie Faith ihr zu, die schnell gehandelt und den Vampir geplöckt hatte.

Schnell stand Piper auf und gesellte sich wieder zu Phoebe, während Faith sich drehte und aufpasste, dass kein Vampir mehr sie angriff.

"Wagt es nicht!" begann der Anführer der Gruppe zu brüllen und rannte vor. "Der Meister wird euch vernichten. Erst wird Sunnydale rankommen und dann San Francisco. Ihr könnt weder ihn, noch seine Verbündeten aufhalten."

"Die Macht der Drei," begannen Piper und Phoebe unbeirrt.

"Lasst diejenigen verschwinden,

die aus den Dunkeln erstiegen,

um die Welt unsicher zu machen.

Die Macht der Drei ..."

Noch in der gleichen Sekunde explodierte die gesamte Gruppe der Vampire vor ihnen und nur noch Staub zeigte den drei, dass sie alles nicht nur geträumt hatten. Besorgt gingen Piper und Phoebe auf Paige zu, die noch immer bewusstlos war. Nach einigen Untersuchungen stellten sie fest, dass sie weder tot, noch gebissen worden war. Zusammen mit Faiths Hilfe trugen sie sie zu ihren Wagen.

Als Faith einsteigen wollte, hielt Piper sie kurz zurück.

"Zuhause müssen wir reden. Du hast mir einiges zu berichten. Besonders über Sunnydale."

Faith erkannte den Ernst in den Augen ihrer Freundin und nickte.

Nachdem die drei Paige nach Hause gefahren hatten und sie auch wieder aufgewacht war, hatte sich Piper mit Faith auf ihr Zimmer verzogen, während Phoebe dafür sorgte, dass sich die jüngste Schwester für einige Minuten auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer erholte.

"Was willst du wissen?" fragte Faith, als beide Frauen allein waren.

"Das weißt du doch." entgegnete Piper. "Heute Nacht hast du von Sunnydale gesprochen und jetzt erwähnt auch ein Vampir diese Stadt. Es gibt Zufälle, aber das ist keiner. Was hat es mit dieser Stadt auf sich?"

"Das ist nicht leicht zu sagen." erklärte Faith. "Sagt dir der Höllenschlund, was?"

Piper schüttete den Kopf.

"Es ein Tor zu dem Reich der Dämonen. Sollte jemand in der Lage sein, dieses zu öffnen, wird all das Üble hervordringen und versuchen die ganze Welt zu zerstören."

"Aber es hat noch niemand geschafft, richtig?" vermutete Piper.

"Doch." erklärte Faith. "Einen uralten Vampir, der sich der Meister nannte und ein anderer, der Angelus hieß. Aber beide Male habe ich nicht mit erlebt. Ich kam erst kurz nach diesen Ereignissen in dieser Stadt. Ungefähr 1998 war es wohl."

"Moment!" sagte Piper und hielt ihre Hand hoch, um Faith davon abzuhalten, weiterzureden. "Jetzt erinnere ich mich: War Sunnydale nicht der Ort, wo vor einigen Jahren eine Highschool in der Luft geflogen ist?"

Faith nickte.

"Und dieser Höllenschlund ist also der Grund, warum auch der neue Meister in Sunnydale sein Unwesen treibt." vermutete Piper.

"Wenn es ein neuer ist." erwiderte Faith und sah den überraschten Blick ihrer Freundin. "Sunnydale ist nicht normal. Dort ist alles möglich. Nichts ist da für immer tot."

"Und das ist auch der Ort, wo B. lebt?" wollte Piper wissen.

Faith schwieg und schaute zur Seite.

"Wer ist sie? Sag es mir, Faith!"

Piper erkannte, wie sich ihre Freundin herumquälte. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht gerne darüber sprach. Als sie es schließlich doch tat, machte sie dies wahrscheinlich nur, um Piper nicht zu verlieren.

"Sie ist wie ich eine Jägerin." erzählte Faith. "Als wir uns kennen lernten, waren wir noch auf der gleichen Seite. Aber dann passierte dieses Unglück. Ich erstach den stellvertretenden Bürgermeister."

Piper nickte. Dieses Kapitel ihrer dunklen Vergangenheit hatte Faith bereits am Anfang ihrer Beziehung gebeichtet.

"Heute weiß ich, dass es das Beste gewesen wäre, wenn ich mich gestellt hätte, aber damals hatte ich zu viel Angst und habe es so aussehen lassen, dass B. oder besser gesagt Buffy die Schuld an den Unfall trug. Aber es kam raus, ich stellte mich auf die andere Seite, bis Buffy mich eines Tages fast umgebracht hätte und ich schließlich durch einen Freund erkannte, dass ich mich der Polizei stellen musste."

"Und was war nun mit Buffy?" fragte Piper.

"Nach dem Gefängnis, kehrte ich nach Sunnydale zurück, wo auch Buffy bald vergessen konnte, was ich einst getan hatte. Und dann verliebten wir uns. Ich weiß noch, es war während einer Patrouille: Wir hatten gerade einen Vampir vernichtet, als wir plötzlich nicht mehr unsere Leidenschaft voreinander verstecken konnten. Wir haben uns geküsst und miteinander geschlafen."

Das zu hören, war schwer für Piper. Und eigentlich wollte sie nicht mehr von Faith hören, aber sie musste die ganze Wahrheit erfahren.

"Wir waren eine Weile zusammen." erzählte Faith weiter. "Und es war eine leidenschaftliche Beziehung., bis Buffy mich eines Tages mit einer anderen erwischt hat. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich sie damals betrogen habe. Aber vielleicht ist dies einfach meine dunkle Seite."

"Aber das ist Vergangenheit. Jetzt bist du anders, richtig?"

"Natürlich, Piper." versicherte die Jägerin ihr. "Ich war dir treu."

"Und was ist nun?" fragte die Hexe nach einer Weile. "Wir müssen nach Sunnydale. Das ist dir doch klar. Wenn wir das nicht tun, wird der Meister vielleicht noch mächtiger werden."

Faith schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich kenne Buffy, sie wird es schon allein schaffen. Sie ist eine Jägerin."

"Du darfst jetzt nicht egoistisch sein, Faith." meinte Piper. "Ich weiß, es wird schwer für dich werden, aber nur so können wir sichergehen, dass der Vampir auch wirklich vernichtet wird."

Faith schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

"Nein, ich kann nicht."

Aber auch Piper war entschlossen. Sie wollte mit ihr und ihren Schwestern nach Sunnydale. Langsam trat sie auf Faith zu und berührte sanft ihre Wange.

"Ich weißt, du liebst mich." meinte Piper und küsste sie zärtlich. "Und du mich auch. Und du weißt genauso, dass ich auch ohne dich nach Sunnydale reisen werde. Also, willst du mich wirklich in Stich lassen?"

Faith wollte nicht, aber dann spürte sie Pipers Lippen, die sie leidenschaftlich küssten. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Und dann erst ihre sanften Berührungen. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Jägerin schmolz weg.

"Also gut." atmete Faith auf, nachdem sich Piper von ihr gelöst hatte. "Du hast mich überredet. Ich werde mitkommen und Buffy wieder sehen."

Piper lächelte glücklich.

"Weißt du was, P.?" sagte Faith.

Piper schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so verdammt durchtrieben sein kannst!"

Piper lachte.

_**Bemerkung**__: Die Geschichte ist eigentlich nicht neu. Ich schrieb sie schon 2004. Aber da ich noch neu bei Fan Fiction Net bin, bin ich erst jetzt dazu gekommen, sie hier zu veröffentlichen. _

_Über den ersten Kapitel ist nicht viel zu sagen. Nur dass die Idee von Faith und Piper als Paar , nicht von mir stammt. Ich habe schon eine andere Geschichte mit ihnen gelesen und gedacht, dass sie wirklich gut zusammen passen. _

_Um es möglich zu machen, dass auch beide in dieser Geschichte zusammen sein können, musste ich leider Leo "umbringen". Denn ehrlich gesagt, konnte ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Piper sich von ihm (aus welchen Gründen auch immer) trennte. _

_Lina ist mein eigener Charakter, den ich erfunden habe. Wenn jemand Gefallen an ihr gefunden hat, den kann ich versprechen, dass sie wieder mitmachen wird. Allerdings nicht so sehr in dieser Geschichte, sondern in der Fortsetzung davon. _

_Das wäre erst mal alles._

_Wenn euch die Geschichte gefallen hat, würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn ich Feedback erhalten würde, ob positiv oder negativ. _


End file.
